Bandit
"I spend far too much time on here" ~ Bandit About Bandit 'Bandit '''is a long-time member of the PrequelMemes Server. Bandit is a person. He lives in a society. He is basically everyone's favorite member. Status: Active Likes: Good stuff (Star Wars, cricket, Marvel, DC, cartoons, comics, movies, association football, anime, etc.) Dislikes: Bad stuff Trivia * Bandit was born on April 13th and has a younger brother. * He lives in Chennai, which is in South India. * He has lived in California for 5 years and Texas for 4 years. * Bandit has a job where he works at a company for money. Money can be exchanged for goods and services. * He is paranoid about spoilers and will most likely leave the server when a big movie comes out * He is fluent in four languages: English, Tamil, sarcasm, and profanity Notable quotes ''"(Insert Prequel quote here)" "You're mum gay lol" "Hahaha nothing gets me harder than dead Younglings" Quotes on Bandit "we can both do it bandit" ~ Campbell "rip bandit lmao" ~ Gaige "Bandit you are a nerd." ~ Black "Bandit you penis" ~ Swine "Stop self-archiving, Bandit!" ~ Everyone History Bandit joined the server on April 18th, 2017. He had the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise from the Reddit April Fools 2017 event, /r/Place, as his profile picture. He didn't create a Discord account specifically for PrequelMemes, however. His Discord was created on December 23rd, 2016 at 11:07 PM EST for the /r/Teenagers server. His first message on Sheev's Discord Server was an image from 4chan. His first text message was "this is my favorite discord" in response to the hilarious memes and convos the other users exchanged. Bandit was a shy lad at first but eventually grew to love talking and memeing alongside fellow Star Wars Prequel fans. The first message of Bandit that was archived (which wasn't deleted later) happened on May 12th, 2017. It was him saying "time for the Jedi to end" (as Lord Vader) in response to Angus asking the users what time it was. His first archived message was a Sequelmeme. For shame. Bandit was promoted as a moderator on May 27th, 2017. had a tendency to constantly archive stupid messages of himself as a mod to compensate for his lack of a small member. Throughout his time on the server, gaining XP is his specialty. He was demoted along with the rest of the mod team as part of The Great Mod Purge (also known as The Mod Rennaisance) of October 18th, 2017 when the Admins Executed Order 66 on all the mods. Bandit decided not to reapply. The Discord Family Tree saw early, early, early beginnings on January 8th 2018 when Bandit asked Gaige to be his sister as he did not have one. Bandit got the Section Ratio General role (level 70) on January 10th, 2018. He was the first person to get this role. Bandit left the server on January 19th, 2018 due to conflicts. However, he returned on March 30th, 2018. The women creamed their pants, the men all got hard, and everything was right with the world. Bandit was Poe Dameron during the Server April Fool's event when everything became Sequelmemes. He got the Initiate role back on April 8th, 2018 and made a promise to never self-archive again. Please help Bandit in his ongoing battle against self-archiving by not asking him to archive. (Unless it's a memorial video for Kiefer Sutherland the fish) Since he returned, things have gone pretty well. Everyone on the server has been begging Bandit to have sex with them. He is the son of Angie and Swine in the Discord Family Tree. Bandit revealed his face to the server for the first time around late April which was a huge blunder because he got memed into oblivion. A lot of these memes were courtesy of Caleb. Bandit is a member of Weebkanda (formerly The Weeb Federation) in the Geonisian Arena event. He has never won, though. Bandit is also the unofficial official Spokesperson for Weebkanda and Assistant to the Regional Manager. He often stays up late until 1 or 2 AM on Discord because he likes talking to his friends and may possibly need therapy. Contributions Aside from his shitposting, witty comments, and extremely high intellect, Bandit has made some contributions to the server. Bandit and Jay Caf (a former user) teamed up to create the Bohemian Tragedy, a PrequelMemes parody of Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. This command was later added by Younglings. To view the lyrics (which are split into two parts), type !bohemian and !rhapsody in the Discord Server. Jay Caf also discussed with Bandit in DMs about the prospect of creating a family tree for the server on January 12th, 2018. Bandit has also posted some of his artwork (shitposts with Paint) to the server's art channel. Other Accounts Apart from Discord, Bandit also has accounts on the following sites because he has no life: Reddit YouTube FanFiction Steam Twitch Finito Well congratulations! You finished reading Bandit's profile! Now, what's the next step of your master plan? Go back to the homepage View all Members Game time started! Category:Members Category:Sith Initiates